X-ray mammography has long been a screening modality for breast cancer and other lesions, and also has been relied on for diagnostic and other purposes. For many years, the breast image was recorded on x-ray film but more recently digital x-ray image receptors have come into use, as in the Selenia™ mammography system available from Hologic, Inc of Bedford, Mass. and its division Lorad Corporation of Danbury, Conn. For mammograms, a cone-shaped or pyramid-shaped x-ray beam passes through the compressed breast and forms a two-dimensional projection image. Any one of a number of orientation can be used, such as cranial-caudal (CC) or MLO (mediolateral-oblique) orientation. More recently, breast x-ray tomosynthesis has been proposed. The technology typically involves taking two-dimensional (2D) projection images of the immobilized breast at each of a number of angles of the x-ray beam relative to the breast and processing the resulting x-ray measurements to reconstruct images of breast slices that typically are in planes transverse to the x-ray beam axis, such as parallel to the image plane of a mammogram of the same breast. The range of angles is substantially less than in computerized tomography, i.e., substantially less than 180°, e.g. ±15°. Tomosynthesis technology is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/723,486 filed Nov. 26, 2003; a prototype of a unit with at least some of the described features was shown at the 2003 Radiological Society of North America meeting in Chicago, Ill. Additional prototypes are in clinical texting in this country as of the filing of this patent specification. Other approaches to tomosynthesis also have been proposed; e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,496,557, 5,051,904, 5,359,637, 6,289,235, and 6,647,092, published U.S. Patent Applications Nos. 2001/0038861, 2004/066882, 2004/0066884, and 2004/0066904, and Digital Clinical Reports. Tomosynthesis (GE Brochure 98-5493, 11/98). How to reconstruct tomosynthesis images is discussed in DG Grant, “Tomosynthesis: a three-dimensional imaging technique”, IEEE Trans. Biomed. Engineering, Vol BME-19, #1, (January 1972), pp 20-28. See, also, U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/628,516, filed Nov. 15, 2004, and entitled “Matching geometry generation and display of mammograms and tomosynthesis images”. Mammography systems can also be used in interventional procedures, such as biopsy, by adding a biopsy station (for example, the StereoLoc II™ Upright Stereotactic Breast Biopsy System, which is available from Hologic, Inc.). The patents, applications, brochures, and article cited above are hereby incorporated by reference in this patent specification as though fully set forth herein.
In clinical use, it can be desirable for a number of reasons to assess both tomosynthesis images and conventional mammograms of the patient's breasts. For example, the decades of conventional mammograms have enabled medical professionals to develop valuable interpretation expertise. Mammograms may offer good visualization of microcalcifications, and can offer higher spatial resolution compared with tomosynthesis. Tomosynthesis images may have different desirable characteristics—e.g., they may offer better visualization of structures that can be obscured by overlying or underlying tissue in a conventional mammogram.
While the existing and proposed systems for x-ray mammography and tomosynthesis offer many advantages, it is believed that a need still exists for further improvements to make mammography/tomosynthesis more useful, and that it is particularly desirable to make it possible to use the same system in different modes of operation and thereby reduce acquisition and operating costs and provide greater clinical value and convenience.